<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Your Share of Buckshot by stevieraebarnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075284">Take Your Share of Buckshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevieraebarnes/pseuds/stevieraebarnes'>stevieraebarnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief and Abridged Batfam, Confession Under Fire, Eldritch, Gen, Gift Fic, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Time Travel, justice league - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevieraebarnes/pseuds/stevieraebarnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dick and Jason must relive the worst day of Jason's history to reset the balance of his cosmically perceived unnatural existence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JayDick Summer Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Your Share of Buckshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavotteAndGigue/gifts">GavotteAndGigue</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gav! I saw your prompts and was soooo enticed with them, I thought I'd try my hand at some major angst here :) I mostly went with your "having to fight over who gets to sacrifice themself to the greater cause" but with a bit of time travel too! I hope you enjoy this gift, you're an amazing person and writer and you are always a fountain of inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tragedy unfolds like picked at wallpaper; curls of prophetic ruins at their feet.</p><p>“The old ones are angry,” Constantine says. </p><p>It’s unnecessary; they have already figured out some cosmic force beyond time and social rules was angry at something. They did not expect the anger to be directed at something so personal; someone so precious to only a few, tolerated by most.</p><p>The Justice League and all available known associates continue to fight with the battle weariness fighting nonstop for thirty-six hours affords them. They fought initially out of curiosity, and because the Batman  pushed aside his pride and called for them. But now, they are united against the threat of destiny.</p><p>Despite the circumstances, not an ounce of exhaustion permeates the war zone. Every collective nerve is shot and the heroes run on straight adrenaline. They cannot afford to show weakness. Not with what’s at stake. They had watched the eldritch creatures attempt to drag off one of their own before they realized what they were after. Who they are still after.</p><p>Superman and Wonder Woman stand side by side in the front of the interdimensional portal, an open wound in the fabric of reality, killing off as many warped creatures attempting to cross the barrier. Batman has set up a makeshift work space a safe distance away, Red Robin engaged in their research and planning, the occasional in-coming transmissions from Penny One and Oracle.</p><p>Red Hood stands farthest from the portal, with Nightwing at his side, and flanked additionally by the Flash, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Robin — the latter who insists on standing by his brethren with his katana raised.</p><p>“B, tell me you got something,” Nightwing yells out.</p><p>“Yeah, I’d really like for these babysitters to go home.” Red Hood aims his weapon and announces, “Firing at my four!” He waits two seconds and blasts a creature with a projectile.</p><p>“We’re not letting these things take you,” Black Canary grits through her teeth, wrestling with a slime-slick creature snapping for her throat.</p><p>Batman ignores them to call out to Superman.</p><p>“Incoming!” is all the warning he gives before the portal energy begins to surge, crackles of electricity bleeding from the edges; the inky darkness replaced by a manic glow.</p><p>Creatures begin to swarm and tumble through the entrance, overwhelming Superman and Wonder Woman. The Flash blinks out of existence to reappear next to the Big Two, helping with the frontlines.</p><p>Superman staggers back. “I don’t know if I can do this, B,” he says over the noise.</p><p>Amongst the snarls and battleborn rage, a voice floats out from the portal, as serene as a lone boat on calm waters instead of the chaos that surrounds them. The words are unintelligible when strained ears listen, but the meaning reaches their souls all the same.</p><p>
  <em>This one doesn’t belong.  </em>
</p><p>Too many pairs of eyes flick to Red Hood and then away. Wind whips around them, roaring past their ears. Every suited up person drops everything to fight the horde. And the malicious glow from the portal gleams brighter as it advances.</p><p>
  <em> The unbalanced nature will be rectified. You shall pay your debts. </em>
</p><p>“Do not let them take him from me!” Batman shouts.</p><p>“You should keep your wards on tighter leashes then!” Green Arrow yells back. Black Canary takes a moment to cuff him on the shoulder.</p><p>The creatures attack Batman’s post, forcing him to abandon his search and the straws he was grasping at. Red Robin fights with his Bo staff, Batman with his fists.</p><p>
  <em> Your familial abomination will walk this world no more. Release him and restore the balance. </em>
</p><p>“Kal,” Batman says between punches, his voice broken.</p><p>Their eyes meet for only a moment. “I’m sorry,” is all Superman can offer during their brief haven.</p><p>The glow from the portal reaches its zenith and blocks out everything else. There is nothing but light and a high pitched whine and a rushed “B! It’s okay! I’ve got him!” when everything shuts off: the light, the noise. They are left in darkness, floundering. The creatures that remain continue their attacks, not knowing what else to do until they lay down in the streets, oozing and unmoving.</p><p>The portal is gone.</p><p>So are Nightwing and Red Hood.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The night desert air is cool on their skin.</p><p>Dick and Jason stand on a dune, in an uninhabitable desert ringed with distant mountains. The sky shimmers with stars — not a cloud in sight to ruin the view.</p><p>Jason takes off his helmet and he looks at Dick. They stand there, having a silent conversation, before the inevitable. Then they take the first strides to somewhere, skillfully sliding down the dune’s slope face and hoping the direction leads to a valley with people. Dick knocks his shoulder into Jason's with purpose and Jason pushes right back.</p><p>After a few more minutes of silence, Dick says with a scoff, <em>“Restore the</em> <em>balance. </em>This would be a lot cooler if we were Jedis and we were bringing balance to the Force.”</p><p>“Instead we’re illegal vigilantes bringing balance to all the people who have fucked with me?" Jason gives an affected sigh. "I’m always collateral damage with these guys.”</p><p>Dick laughs without humor.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>They walk the desert for hours, the night sky and cool air never relenting, the stars remain pinned in place. In the distance, they spot a sprawling building and their spirits lift.</p><p>They move closer, step by step, their calves tired from walking in loose sand. And as the building looms into view, they see it.</p><p>It’s a warehouse.</p><p>Dick begins to put the pieces together just as Jason says, “Well, shit.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dick’s never been here. <em>The warehouse.</em> The place of Jason's death.</p><p>He’s never entertained the thought of ever seeing the place in person.</p><p>He has no idea what Jason is feeling.</p><p>They stand there, at a safe distance from the door. The night sky continues to be steadfast, certain and unchangeable. Dawn refuses to break despite the hours gone by.</p><p>Dick says to Jason, “You want to roam the desert some more?”</p><p>Jason shakes his head.</p><p>“I would, you know. I’d travel the sand with you for as long as we could.”</p><p>They stand there a bit longer until Dick feels Jason slip his hand in his own.</p><p>“Thanks, Dick.”</p><p>Dick squeezes Jason’s hand and waits.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jason exhales a deep breath. It feels like he’s been holding it since the Pit if he’s honest. It flies free and away, separate from himself, rushing away from the place where he died. “Let’s go where we need to be.”</p><p>Their hands remain clasped.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The door opens with ease; so different from the last time Jason found himself here.</p><p>Inside the warehouse slumps a woman, propped up against the box, but unconscious. To her left in a hapless heap is a boy. He wears the tattered Robin colors and is curled in the fetal position, hands tied behind his back, blood pooled around him. They are frozen moments in time.</p><p>An explosive device stands in the middle of them all; countdown stubbornly locked at twenty seconds to blow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Choose, </em> says a voice.</p><p>They recognize the voice from before and don’t bother looking for the being’s presence. Their eyes track back to the incendiary device instead. Twenty seconds still fixed in red lumens.</p><p>The calm voice persuades. <em>This desecration of death will continue no more</em><em>. Your paths will be corrected. Choose which one of you will survive the night. </em></p><p>"What? Is this thing serious?"</p><p>
  <em>Only one. Choose.</em>
</p><p>“Dick,” Jason says immediately, “get out of here.”</p><p>Dick's face shows startled confusion before it hardens to something decided. “No.”</p><p>“Damn it, Dick. Get out of here now. I’ve already accepted this once. I’ve come to terms with my death.”</p><p>“You do not have the monopoly on deaths here. Why does it have to be you?!”</p><p>Jason feels his body react to the question, he feels it like a puppet feels a master move its strings. His irises glow green, a madness pulses through his veins, and his All-Blades itch under his skin to confirm what he has always suspected.</p><p>“You know why, Dick. Coming back affected me...differently.”</p><p><em> Perverse,</em> the voice condemns.</p><p>Dick rages. “This isn’t a goddamn pissing contest! I’ve died too. And should’ve died a thousand times more. I’ve trained other Robins. Batman doesn’t need me. Go, Jason. Go protect your precious Bowery. Check in on the ‘Haven every once in a while.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen, Dick. The world needs their golden boy.”</p><p>Dick widens his stance and assumes a defensive position. “It’s not gonna be you this time, Jay.”</p><p>“You fucking asshole,” is all Jason says before leaping to attack the only person offering him comfort in this lonely place to die.</p><p>Dick swipes at Jason’s legs and Jason hammers an elbow against a meaty bout of Dick’s flesh as he falls. Dick lands a kick where Jason was previously occupied before he pushed himself into a sideways roll along the concrete floor. He rights himself and lunges back at his opponent.</p><p>Dick blocks and lands a jab while Jason risks opening his stance to knee him in the stomach. Dick staggers back, clutching his gut, then resets himself.</p><p>“Why you gotta be such a goddamn martyr, Jay?”</p><p>“My number’s been up for years, Dickie. Just let me have this.” </p><p>Jason moves in with a punch. Dick grabs his arm and uses the momentum to fling him into the crates stacked nearby. Jason lands with a crash, but the boxes remain unmoved, unbroken; a paused moment not yet allowed to get on with the show. Jason ignores the suspension of time and physics to get back up and attack. Jason kicks Dick in the chest and Dick responds with a feint and a sucker punch to the head. Blood drips from gashes, from their noses, from their teeth and their breathing is heavy and wet. Their faces are close together, too close, as they fight for the other to survive.</p><p>“Fuck you, Dick! You don’t get to take this from me!” Jason shouts into Dick’s neck while he wrestles to throw him down. Dick plants his legs firmly on the ground and stubbornly refuses to budge.</p><p>“Yeah? Fuck you too, Jason. Fuck you and everything you overcame and the way you always showed up when we needed you. Fuck you and that time you wrapped my knuckles with bandages when my hands hurt too much to do it myself. And fuck you for making me care about you! For wanting you to have better things! For loving you, you bastard!”</p><p>Jason stills for a moment, his arms wrapped around Dick in combat, their bodies pressed up flush. They are on the brink of something when the voice interrupts again.</p><p>
  <em> Choose. </em>
</p><p>And the timer on the bomb comes to life.</p><p>Twenty. Nineteen. Eighteen...</p><p>Dick jerks his head back from Jason and shouts, “The boy! I choose the boy!” He pushes away from Jason’s bulk and runs. He scoops up the curled figure, blanketed by his yellow cape. He carries him, cradled to his chest, to the door.</p><p>"No!" Jason yells, but it's strangled by his paralysis, his disbelief at what is before him and the consequences he knows will befall them.</p><p>Eleven. Ten. Nine…</p><p>The door opens and a tendril takes the boy from his arms. </p><p>
  <em> Your choice is accepted. </em>
</p><p>The door closes shut on Dick’s face. He quickly tries the handle. Nothing.</p><p>Three. Two. One… </p><p>Jason feels Dick’s hand slip back in his. All he can do his give a brief squeeze before the heat blinds them and they no longer exist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Coda</p><p> </p><p>Batman sweeps back into the Cave from his nightly routine, handing Gotham’s rogues off to Jim Gordon or to Arkham Asylum as needed. Robin runs after him, veins still pumping from adrenaline.</p><p>“God, what a rush!” Robin yells. “After all these years, there’s still something thrilling about taking out these dumb villains."</p><p>Batman gives a small smile before ordering him to clean up and get something to eat. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Robin steps behind a screen and pulls off the red and green and yellow for a comfortable pair of sweatpants and loose t-shirt.</p><p>“Hey, Bruce,” he says.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“What do you think about a new costume for me?”</p><p>“You don’t like the Robin suit?”</p><p>“Nah, I like it fine. It’s a bit colorful though. Not sure if I want to wear it much longer.”</p><p>“I see. We can talk about costume designs tomorrow. We don’t want to be hasty in our decisions.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he says again.</p><p>“You have something in mind?”</p><p>Robin takes a second and then offers, “I just feel like there’s some blue missing in our lives.”</p><p>Bruce nods. “Blue would be nice.” He removes his cowl, ready for food himself. “We’ll talk more. I promise. I don’t know if I’m ready to give up my only Robin though, Jason,” he says with a laugh.</p><p>“Gotta let me grow up sometime, B.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Bruce says in echo, and watches a Jason on the cusp of adulthood run out of the Cave with mirth for all.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>Husband, take your share of buckshot and soot;</em>
  <br/>
  <em>forgive me not the fire, but the hesitation to ignite.</em>
</p><p>"Wildfire" by Robin Beth Schaer</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>